When Fang's Away
by wishihadwings
Summary: Max will play! Depressed over the loss of her one and only, Max becomes a winged version of Bella Swan, post Edward leaving, pre-Jacob befriending. But a certian blind pyro is waiting for HIS chance to play the hero. MIGGY! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story shall be Post Fang. Which was horribly depressing, by the way. **

**Max: Yeah, but it's not like I cried. I'm above such things.**

**Me: Sure you are *hides***

**Me: (from hiding spot) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**** Please don't hurt me.**

"No, Dylan," I said, dripping venom, "Go away. I'm not in the mood." I was not in the mood now, I would not be in the mood in ten minutes, and I would not be in the mood ever. His face contorted, trying to make puppy eyes, I think. Not so easy to look sad when you're genetically engineered to look perfect. I almost laughed at the result, but I kept my poker face (perfected from hours of poker with F-never mind).

"Go on, shoo!" Dylan shooed. That was the one good thing about him; he ALWAYS did what I told him to (unlike certain other mutants).

I wandered out of the cramped little safe house, away from everything. I needed to get out more and more these days. Stupid heart.

I fwipped open my wings (I like the word fwip), and got a good, running start. I knew I shouldn't. I knew what would happen if I did. You see, ever since Bradypus (for that is what I dubbed _youknowwho, _Google sloth names if you're curious) up and left our little family, I needed all of my time to be occupied to keep myself from thinking of him. What little free time I had nowadays always lead to thinking and remembering. And that _always_ lead to tears, uncontrollable sobbing, etc, etc. And even when I wasn't campaigning for leader of the emo brigade, I was never happy. Except for- nothing. I was never happy. Ever. Little Miss Emotional.

And then, like I knew they would, the memories came. _Me and Fang. Holding hands and eating ice cream. _

_ "I choose you, Max," _

"_I love you, my darling," _

At this, I burst into tears. Sobbing, I landed in a nearby tree (three cheers for the National Park Service!). Might as well get today's Weepalooza over with. At least I was alone this time; Nudge had found me one time. THAT was a good day.

"He's not worth it, you know," the deep voice next to me almost gave me a bird-kid heart attack.

"IGGY! You scared me!" I screeched. Spying on Max during Crying Time was an unforgivable act. He would pay.

"Woaah! Relax! I'm not going to go tell your Dilly-cakes about this!" he yelled as I pulled back my fist, preparing for a knockout. I launched into fist attack and…_he stopped it. _He caught my arm in mid-punch.

"Wow," I breathed, without realized that I was speaking aloud. How the hell did he do that? He's supposed to be blind! And how did I not notice him? Somebody's been taking lessons from Bradypus.

Then I made the mistake of looking up. Huge mistake. His eyes, although unseeing, were somehow boring right into mine. And they were beautiful.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all. I've gotten positive (so far) feedback and I love the idea of Iggy being the one who's there for Max after The Idiot leaves, so I decided to continue. But only until the reviews stop. Who knows, maybe I will finish my first non-one –shot story. EVER. See, I usually lose motivation and ideas after about chapter 6. So my plan is to update this at least every Friday. Hope I actually do.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my misfortune, I don't own Max or her hot blind flying pyro, or her stupid blonde male model, OR EVEN her tall, dark and winged ex. **

**NOW, ON WITH THE MIGGY!**

"Ig, I-" I started.

"Be quiet, Max. He's gone, you have to move on."

"I can't," I said in a suddenly hushed tone. He took my hand in his, callused from years of fighting and blind pyro-ing.

"The ring," he whispered, "you still have it on." It was not a statement of a fact, it was an accusation. But the truth is, that stupid ring had not left my finger since the day I had come home from a wedding, only to discover that the one person _I _might have someday wed had left me with only a note and a forgotten ring. Turns out the whole "no-emotions" wasn't just a mask. Huh.

He was "looking" at me like that again, and for the millionth time, I wished that I could somehow get his sight back, even if that meant taking up Dr. Hagen Dais's offer. Should I tell Iggy about it? I decided not to for the time being.

"I can't forget him," I squeaked, on the verge of tears again.

"I can help you forget," he said. And before I knew it, we were leaning into each other, hands entwined, minds spinning. My brain had just enough time to process these thoughts:

Iggy really is handsome

I hope I didn't snot on my mouth when I was sobbing earlier

He is REALLY handsome.

This is my brain: O

This is my brain after making out with Fang: •

This is my brain after making out with Iggy: ◦

See the difference?

It's very sad.

I had always loved Iggy. I had learned from previous experience that living without him was something I absolutely could not handle. He was my brother, in all ways but blood.

I had never dreamed it would ever turn into something more. I also hadn't ever dreamed that I would fall in love with Fang, meet a new, hot, and stupid bird-boy, designed to be my soul mate, go through a Bella Swan phase when Fang left me, cry my heart out, and fall in love with Iggy. _Iggy, my brother. _

Not anymore, I told myself. Falling in love with two of your "brothers" is just downright creepy, Max. They are not your brothers. They are your friends.

"It's not creepy, Max. It's sweet," Angel said, reading my thoughts. Of course.

We were sitting back in the safe house, a couple of days after Iggy had "helped me forget", relaxing and being lazy bird-bums until our next CSM mission rolled in. Iggy was making dinner, the Gasman was teaching Dylan all about video games, Angel and I were trying to watch television, and Nudge was making sure that Angel or I didn't pull out deadly weapons and start trying to cause bodily harm. And given what had happened lately, Nudge was the busiest one of us.

"You're saying that constantly wanting to kiss the boys you've grown up with, screamed at, and shared crappy hotel beds with is not at all creepy? The only thing that WOULDN'T be creepy is me having these thoughts about Dylan, and God knows _that's_ right about to happen." I replied in a slightly pissed off tone. Angel usually has that effect on me.

"Not if one of them is your soul mate," she said quietly.

I couldn't take her anymore. Couldn't take the bossy, couldn't take the premonitions, couldn't STAND the lack of information involving my life.

I lunged at Angel and screamed.

Angel screamed.

Nudge screamed.

Iggy ran from the kitchen.

Gazzy and Dylan ran from wherever they had been.

Someone yelled, "MAX! Stop!"

And that's all I remember.

**OOH! Cliffhanger! I wonder what will happen! Seriously, I don't even know. REVIEW AND I WILL MAGICALLY FIND OUT!**

**-Kanti-**


End file.
